Getting Away With Murder
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus runs away to his cousin's cabin after escaping an abusive relationship. He didn't expect to find someone else living there - someone who would go to extremes to keep him safe. WolfStar. ABO - warnings for domestic violence prior to the fic (not featured, just referred to)


Written for:

Hogwarts Assignment 5 - Muggle Art - Task 1 - Write a fic set at night - (the story is 9163 long, and 5600 words approx are set at nighttime) - I checked with Lizzy who set the task and she said enough is set in the night.

Mythology Club - Theme: Murder

Meet Cute - Betrayed by her boyfriend, Andromeda Black rushes to the refuge of her cousin's apartment. Only, he's away, and she's greeted by his friend James Potter.

Crime writer James is as mysterious as the novels he writes…and Andromeda can't help but be intrigued. For, beneath his remoteness, lies a man whose eyes reveal a world of pain.

James has a secret. And the more he falls for Andromeda, the more he knows he shouldn't. For he may not be able to offer Andromeda the lifetime together they both deserve….

Writing Month -

Fortnightly - Women's History - 6 - Write about a death Shrouded in mystery

Pop Figures - January - Tony Stark: 1. (trait) unapologetic, 3. (plot) a broken heart, 4. (word) redemption

Around the World - 11 - (emotion) enamored

Writing Club -

Assorted Appreciation - 3 - Write about acceptance

Disney Challenge - Dialogue - 2- "You are more than what you have become."

Book Club - 2 - Will Traynor - (character) Sirius, (genre) hurt/comfort, (dialogue) "Tell me something good."

Showtime - 8 - (word) circle

Amber's Attic - 4 - Write an Author!AU

Em's Emporium - 7 - Dialogue "What did you choose?" 5 Bonus

Bex's' Basement - 7 - Write about someone getting away with something - *Also used serial killer so bonus 10 points*

* * *

**Getting Away With Murder**

* * *

Warnings: Domestic abuse (happens before the start of the fic, not detailed in fic)

**ABO**

* * *

Sirius examined the knife carefully, before setting it back down onto the plastic. He turned to his typewriter and began pressing the letters, making sure to note down perfectly the colour of the drying blood and the pattern of it on the knife. The details were important to his writing. People read his books and wanted to feel like the descriptions were real.

His fingers moved swiftly as he recounted how fast the knife was, how sharp and how it sliced through flesh as though it were butter. The gasps, the cries, the begging for mercy.

Finally he stepped away. He produced a wet cloth and wiped the handle of the knife, before cleaning off the blood, making sure to pause to note down how easy it was to remove it. Everything needed to be documented perfectly.

Once clean, the knife was placed carefully on top of the kitchen cupboard. Sirius climbed down from the footstool and set it back in the cupboard that he had found it in.

Satisfied that he had everything down, Sirius took the paper out of his typewriter and set it on the counter. This would be another best-seller. He was sure of it.

...oOo...

Remus couldn't go to his parents. Marks marred his skin and bruises took time to fade. If he went to his parents, well, his mother would start blaming herself. She'd fuss over him and follow him around and not let him have a moment alone, out of concern. She'd shout at Lyall Lupin for pushing them to make the move to Wales in the first place. She'll shout about how if they still lived in London, Remus wouldn't have been in that situation at all.

Remus loved his mother more than anything in the world, but he couldn't go there and cause her upset. Hope's life had revolved around her son and he had chosen to stay in London because he had wanted some independence. He had a boyfriend and he was still in university and had a part-time job.

What his parents didn't know was that things weren't as great as he made out they were. He was in constant fear that Daniel was cheating on him. Daniel had stopped being so nice. He was cold, distant.

Remus' fingers brushed against a fresh bruise and he winced. The police had contacted an Omega support group and they had arranged for the car. Remus couldn't go home though, so he went to the only other place he could think of, after grabbing his belongings from Daniel's flat whilst Daniel was in the police station.

He headed to his cousin, Alice's old cabin. Daniel didn't know it existed and Alice barely used it. It had been something she had inherited from her father's family and they had gone there a few times in their teens to pretend that they could do the whole camping thing. It was actually the reason his parents had moved to Wales - they had gone to stay in the cabin and had fallen in love with the countryside. They bought a farm two towns away from the cabin, though Hope had been reluctant at leaving Remus when he insisted he was staying in London.

He could laugh about that now. Being in a cabin near some trees was not like being in the woods. But they had gone there to drink and get away from their parents and head into town and just have a little independence.

Remus would go there until he was healed. Then he'd go home and face his parents. They didn't need to know the details - all they needed to know was that Remus and Daniel hadn't worked out - that Remus had left him and had decided to go to the farm and work out what to do with himself after.

The car pulled up and Remus stepped out, already fumbling for his wallet. He wasn't rich, but was good at saving money.

"No charge," the man said, closing the door behind Remus.

"But you've been driving for hours and—"

"And it's my job," the man insisted. "Gideon Prewett. My twin brother is an Omega, I get it as much as an Alpha could… the charity covers the cost of the gas and as for my time - I'm just pleased to know I've helped someone get away." His gaze moved to the bruises sadly.

"At least let me give you something so you can get something to eat on the way home," Remus said, pulling out a twenty.

Gideon hesitated, clearly realising that Remus wasn't taking no for an answer. "I saw a McDonalds drive-through on the way. Won't cost more than a tenner," he said.

Remus took this as a win. He pulled out a ten pound note and handed it over, before turning to glance at the cabin. He frowned when he realised the light was on.

"I didn't think anyone would be here," he muttered.

Gideon's friendly expression faded and something scary came over his face, causing Remus to step back.

"Wait here," Gideon ordered. "I'll make sure it's safe."

Remus nodded. He was on edge because of Daniel. Gideon was safe, he was part of the Omega Support charity and he helped Omegas daily and right now, he was probably the only person Remus could really trust that wasn't related to him. He watched as Gideon walked to the door and knocked on it.

The door swung open and a dark-haired alpha stood there, looking between them.

"Who are you?" Gideon demanded.

"I'm living here," the man said. "With permission of the owner of course."

Remus sighed, leaning against the car. The whole journey was about him escaping somewhere safe. He hadn't even considered that the cabin wouldn't be available.

"Remus, what about we continue on to your parents?"

The man turned his gaze from Gideon to Remus, and immediately the annoyed expression faded. "Shit, what happened to you?" His voice had softened, putting Remus a little more at ease, though he was still wary of the unknown Alpha.

"I'm Alice's cousin. I thought the cabin would be empty, but I have a key. I was going to… my phone died and..."

The man reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "I'm her best friend, Sirius. Look, there's an extra bedroom here and… I wouldn't forgive myself if I turned you away, especially in that state. Stay until you get on your feet." He quickly pressed at the phone for a moment before offering it. "Want to call Alice?"

Remus nodded when Gideon gave him a questioning look. Gideon took the phone and walked back to Remus, offering it.

Remus looked at the screen. Alice's name was up, so he pressed call.

"Sirius, what do I owe this pleasure?" Alice asked, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Let me guess. The cabin has too much wood on the walls? The wind was too loud? The—"

"Alice," Remus murmured.

"Remus?" The sarcasm faded instantly. "What's wrong? Why are you with Sirius?"

"Omega Supportive Services brought me here. I can't go home until…" he hesitated, but realised that Alice's friend had seen the marks and would probably tell Alice anyway. "Until the bruises fade."

Silence followed his words. "That bastard," Alice finally hissed. "The cabin has two bedrooms and I know Sirius, he'll let you stay."

"Is he…"

"I trust him with my life," Alice assured him. "You'll be safe there."

"Okay. I'll call you when my phone is charged," Remus told her. He hung the phone up. "Alice vouched for him," he told Gideon. "I'm going to stay here."

Gideon looked between the pair. "If you're sure," he said. "I'll pass your information onto Omega Support Wales and they'll have someone out to you in the next few days." He produced a card from his pocket and handed it over. "I'll be in contact too, just to make sure you're safe."

He walked back to the car, lifting the case from the boot and setting it down. Sirius walked over and grabbed it, his eyes widening at the two large bags of books.

Remus smiled. He could barely lift the giant bags and he knew that they would soon rip under the weight of the books. It was just easier to pack the books into the largest bags available rather than anything.

"Two cases and two bags of books," Sirius murmured. "Do you need to go back for anything because I can bring you."

"No, unfortunately this defines my life," Remus replied sadly. "I have a few bits of furniture and stuff but nothing that actually meant much to me. I'd rather just get away before he's released."

Sirius nodded. "Let me grab the books," he said, setting the case down and taking the books. "I'll put these in the spare room for now. Also, food… I wasn't prepared for company I was just going to have a sandwich or something, but you've come from… London?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah."

"We can order a pizza," Sirius insisted. He turned his gaze to Gideon. "Don't look so worried, he's safe here. I'm his cousin's best friend, I'm not going to hurt him."

Gideon nodded. "Someone will be by in a couple of days to check in on Remus," he stated. "Remus, stay safe. If we hear anything, we'll keep you informed."

"Thank you," Remus said. Gideon grinned at him and headed back to the car. He quickly drove away, leaving Remus and Sirius alone.

"So… living in a cabin. Not creepy at all," Remus joked.

Sirius grinned. "I'm a writer. I write crime fiction and this place inspires me," he said. "Come on in. I swear I'm not an arsehole, even if Alice said I am. I have an Omega brother… not that this actually proves I'm a nice person. I'm just hoping you get a good vibe from me."

"Alice said she trusts you, and I trust her," Remus assured him. "I'm just hungry and tired and drained."

"Understandable. You went to the police? I mean if someone did this to Regulus, I'd hunt them down," Sirius said, his gaze on Remus' arms.

Remus realised belatedly that he had left his cardigan in the car. It was an old one and he wasn't about to call Gideon just to get it back. Gideon had already done enough travelling to get him there. Instead he reached for the suitcases, wanting to get in quickly. The quicker he was in, the quicker he could find a blanket or cardigan and cover himself so he wouldn't be pitied by Alice's friend.

Sirius took the hint. He shifted the bags in his grip and led the way inside.

...oOo...

"You've ordered so much," Remus said as he left his bedroom. Sirius had opened the front door for the pizza delivery before knocking on Remus' bedroom door and calling through about the pizza.

Sirius was in the process of opening boxes. A bottle of tango sat on the table and two glasses were placed next to it.

"Yeah, well I had no choice," Sirius said. "If you spend £50, you get fifty percent off your order. It just makes sense. Plus, I wanted to give you time to unpack and give you some time to yourself. The last thing you must want is an Alpha crowding you."

"It's fine. I trust Alice," Remus insisted. "And I've had hours in that car to think about it. But thank you." He glanced over the food. "So what's what?"

"I got some of everything," Sirius insisted, walking back over and opening the bottle of tango. He poured out two glasses. "Help yourself to whatever you like. I also got some cookie dough stuff for dessert. I've never had it before, but thought you might want some. I just wanted you to…" he trailed off.

"What?" Remus pushed.

"It's stupid to even say…" he took in the curious look on Remus' face. "I wanted to try and give you a good moment on a horrible day."

Remus didn't reply and Sirius rushed to explain himself.

"I grew up in a shit home, horrible parents and stuff. So whenever I had a worst day, I'd do something that'd make it seem a little less bad. My choices were limited of course. Horrible home and all, but I'd try. I told myself that if something good happened, even if it was something tiny, then the day wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Remus' lips curved up. "I like the sound of that," he said. "It's sweet. Thank you." His gaze moved across the food. "Everything looks delicious," he said.

"You choose first," Sirius insisted.

Remus did as he was told, taking half of almost everything before grabbing three slices of pizza. He hadn't eaten since the day before - the attack had happened that morning and there was nothing keeping him in the hospital. He had missed breakfast, and couldn't stomach lunch. Dinner the night before had been early too. He found he was starving.

He felt Sirius' eyes on him as he gathered his food. He didn't care if the handsome Alpha thought he was being greedy.

"You can take more if you like," Sirius finally said as Remus settled on the sofa.

"I've got enough," Remus said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You keep thanking me," Sirius pointed out. "I haven't really done much."

"Well, it's polite," Remus said. "You're letting me stay here, though you live here. You've bought food, you're being nice to me but not overbearing…"

Sirius' smile was kind. "Yet I feel like I'm not doing enough." He shrugged his shoulders before he began to put food on his own plate. Though Remus had said he had enough, Sirius still left a bit in each box and Remus could tell that Sirius had left it for him.

"Movie?" Sirius suggested. "I've got Netflix."

Remus nodded his head, his mouth already full of pizza.

Sirius passed over the remote control. "You pick what you're in the mood for."

Remus took the controller and began to scroll through, searching for something to put on. He wanted something light and easy to watch, something that'd distract him from the bad. Sirius was right about trying to have something nice to happen on the worst of days.

Today wasn't the day he had suffered at someone else's hands. Today was the day he met Sirius Black.

...oOo...

"So, a writer?"

Sirius nodded. "I have a lot of ideas in my mind," he admitted. "I love writing my stories more than anything. But I like the silence when I do - I used to live in a flat and people next door would have a loud tv or loud music. When I'm in the zone, I can be lost in my writing for hours and don't like distractions."

"I'll do my best not to be a distraction," Remus quickly promised.

Sirius frowned. "You're a guest - a friend perhaps, if I play my cards right. If you're a distraction, you're a welcome one. If you want to watch tv or something, as long as it's not blaring, I'm not going to get angry. I'm not… I don't take my anger out on the people in my life." His gaze darted over the bruise on Remus' face. "I've never hit an Omega in my life… well, except when me and my brother used to fight but that was different. Is there anything that can sooth it? An ice-pack or something? I have some in the back of the fridge."

Remus shook his head. He despised feeling cold in the slightest, and would rather not have something cold against his skin. He shivered at the idea.

"Painkiller?" Sirius offered.

Again Remus shook his head.

"Well, the ibuprofen is in the cupboard by the sink if you need some," Sirius insisted, relaxing back in his seat. "What about you? Do you work?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm between jobs. I'm not long out of university actually, I took some classes in creative writing on the side and worked in the library. But after finishing at the uni, Daniel thought it best I find a job closer to home. He made it sound like such a good idea and I went along with it. Without money though, I started going through my savings so moved in with him, which brings us to this morning and…" he gestured to his face. "When Omega support came to the hospital, they explained things to me that I hadn't really considered."

"Like what?" Sirius asked softly.

"That Daniel had wanted me to leave my job so I'd be more dependant on him and not have any independence. That his behaviour this morning was typical of an Alpha with old-fashioned values who believe that Omegas are property and are beneath Alphas. That… him getting me to move in was just so he could turn me into the Omega he expected me to become." Remus shrugged his shoulders, trying to push away the upset. Despite everything, he had been falling for Daniel. He had seen a future with him. Feelings didn't automatically disappear in the blink of an eye. Though he still cared for the other man, he had no intention of seeing him ever again.

Being hurt by Daniel meant it was over. If someone loved him, they'd never harm him.

"Not all Alphas are like that," Sirius was quick to reassure him. "I've known you for… what, three hours and I already see that you're amazing, Remus. You're smart, thoughtful and kind. I think that once you're more yourself…" his gaze darted over the yellow and purple tainting Remus' face, "I imagine you've got quite a sarcastic sense of humour too. There are Alphas out there that wouldn't have issues with you working or being independent. I've been in the position where someone has controlled every aspect of my life and would never want to make someone else feel like that."

"You sound like one of the good ones," Remus agreed.

"Maybe you should take a few days for everything to be back to normal," Sirius said, choosing his words carefully. Remus hated the way Sirius' eyes kept moving to the bruising. "We're not far from town, though I'm sure you're already aware of that now. You could take a look around and see if there's a job there?"

"Rushing to get me out of here?" Remus joked.

Sirius laughed softly. "Quite the opposite. If you work in town, you won't ever return to London. If you work in town, you might even stay here longer. It's pretty lonely here by myself, it'd be nice to have a friend to relax with like this - order in, watch movies, chat. I'm having a great evening with you, if you don't mind me saying."

"I'm having a great evening too," Remus insisted. "And you shouldn't worry - I don't think all Alphas are bad. First impressions of you tell me that you're a good guy, plus I can't imagine Alice being friends with someone with an old-fashioned, toxic mindset."

Sirius smiled. "You look tired, Remus. I'll clean up, why don't you go to bed?"

"I can manage," Remus began to insist.

"Please. You've been through a lot today," Sirius pushed gently. "You can clean up tomorrow if you're that set, but rest. Recover."

Remus nodded slowly. "Okay," he said, giving in. His body felt weary and he was emotionally and physically exhausted. "Sleep sounds good. I'll go and make the bed up."

"Do you know where everything is?" Sirius checked.

"Yeah," Remus replied.

"Okay. Call me if you want help," Sirius said. He gave Remus a wide smile. "It's been great meeting you. I'm looking forward to seeing how this friendship goes."

Remus couldn't help but beam back. That morning, there was no bright spark in his life. But now… Sirius was his bright spark. More even. Sirius was living up to his name. With a soft goodnight, he headed out of the living room, only glancing back once, to see Sirius moving around to collect the mess. There was something about Sirius that made him want to stay in the cabin as long as possible.

He knew he had just gone through something bad, and that he wasn't interested in a rebound at all. But he felt a pull towards the other man. He needed time before considering another relationship though, but Sirius seemed to care about him too and Remus took that as a good sign.

...oOo...

Sirius peeked through the darkness towards the bed, and listened to the quiet snores for a moment. He didn't want to linger, not wanting to be creepy. He just needed to make sure Remus was okay.

He had read stories in his teenage years - because in his childhood, his parents hadn't allowed what they considered fairy tales - about soulmates, about bonds and about being drawn to certain people. James was one of those people. James was like a platonic soulmate.

Sirius didn't go out and seek this person, but he did dream that one day he'd find that person. What he didn't expect was to be drawn to an Omega who turned up on his doorstep in the evening, covered in bruises. Clearly in pain. Scared.

He closed the door quietly and crept out to the kitchen. He carefully lifted a dining chair and used it to stand on so he could reach the top of the cupboard.

He had felt the pull immediately to Remus, but had kept his distance as much as possible. Remus had been through an ordeal and Sirius would give him time and space to get over it. But it was unforgivable what had happened to him.

Some Alphas saw Omegas as property. People like that didn't give up their 'property' easily. The man wasn't done with Remus. Remus didn't realise that this Daniel bloke would be searching for him the minute he left the police station. Either armed with threats, or with chocolates and gifts and promises it wouldn't happen again.

Remus would be hurt again. He'd be convinced to go back to London and the cycle would never end until Remus was dead or finally cast aside.

Sirius wasn't going to let anyone lay a finger on Remus again.

The knife was carefully removed from the plastic and Sirius felt complete with his fingers wrapping around the cool steel of the handle.

He wasn't doing this because he wanted to take out the 'competition' as it were. If Remus hadn't been his soulmate, Sirius would still be heading to London that night. Charlus had made sure to teach Sirius right from wrong. The man understood that Sirius had a need that he wasn't going to be able to resist, so Charlus had taught Sirius to make sure the people he sought out were the scum of society. Rapists, child molesters and such.

This man was abusive and had hurt his soulmate. This man would suffer that little bit more than the others because this time it was personal. Charlus had always told him not to let emotion get in the way - it was how others got caught. But Sirius couldn't let this slide.

...oOo...

The blood washed out of his hair easily and Sirius watched as it circled the drain, thinner because of the water that had mixed with it. He ran the sponge over his body, enjoying the new scent he had purchased only the day before. He hated the blood on his skin because he wasn't a fan of mess, but at the same time, he liked how it looked.

It didn't take him long to wrap his hair in a towel as he stepped from the shower. He wiped a smudge or red that formed a pale circle near the drain with an old sponge which he tossed in the bin afterwards. He dried himself off, choosing to pull on his pyjama bottoms and a vest whilst in the bathroom instead of walking around the cabin in a towel like he usually would have done. Though he would like to see if Remus admired his body, Remus had already gone through so much and that would be rushing things when Remus needed Sirius to be a friend at the moment.

Romance would come later.

He peeked in Remus' room once more, calling Remus' name softly as he did so, but Remus was fast asleep and Sirius was almost certain Remus hadn't woken once that night. He closed the door over once more and returned to the kitchen, setting the chair back in place.

Next, he turned the washing machine on, opting for a quick wash. He was sure Remus was so heavily asleep that he wouldn't be woken.

Daniel would never bother Remus again. Remus would be safe, happy, loved. Remus would have whatever the hell he wanted, whatever life he wished, Sirius would do anything to make that happen.

Happy that the knife was back in its safe spot and his clothes were being washed from any evidence, Sirius headed to his typewriter.

Usually he wrote the story first, but he didn't want to risk Remus finding out what he had done. He didn't mind the change in his process. Now that he had found his Omega, Sirius knew Remus would come first. He'd even give up his other desire for Remus, because that's what soulmates did for each other.

Or at least he would try his best. Some people were like a disease on the world.

His fingers began tapping away at the keys. He had so much to write before morning came and Remus woke up.

...oOo...

Remus woke early the next morning. He ached, but he'd recover. It was the emotional injuries that would take time to heal. He got out of bed and slipped his feet into his pyjamas. It was warm enough that he didn't need to get his dressing gown.

He wanted to make up to Sirius for turning up unexpectedly. He wanted to show his thanks and hoped Sirius had some nice bits in the fridge for breakfast, but as he walked, he breathed in and the wonderful smell of bacon filled his nose.

"Morning, I was just about to come and knock on your door," Sirius said, lifting the last of the sausages out of the frying pan. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so you've got a bit of everything."

Remus could see that. He had bacon, sausages, beans, toast and a couple of eggs for breakfast.

"I was coming in here to make you some," he grumbled. "To thank you."

Sirius chuckled. "Not a morning person?"

"Not 'til I've had my tea," Remus insisted. "Go and sit down, I'll make tea. You _do_ drink tea, right?"

Sirius nodded slightly. "Sometimes. When I'm writing sometimes I like to have tea."

"I can't start the day without a cup," Remus said, flicking the switch on the kettle. He opened the cupboard and took out two cups, setting them down. "Sugar? Milk?"

"One sugar and a bit of milk," Sirius replied. "I'll bring these to the table." He grabbed the plates and brought them through and a moment later Remus heard them be set down on the table. He quickly made the two cups before following Sirius into the sitting room and taking a seat at the dining table.

"Did you sleep well?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "I did," he said. "I woke up a couple of hours ago, but went back to sleep. I hoped you didn't mind."

"Not in the slightest," Sirius said. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to tell you when you need to wake up or anything… well, unless you have a job to get to or plans for the day or something."

Remus grinned and picked up his fork.

"I like cooking," Sirius blurted out suddenly before beginning to eat his own.

"Good. I hate it," Remus admitted. "No, I don't hate it. I'm just terrible at it."

Sirius swallowed the bite of sausage, laughing softly. Remus couldn't help but join in. Sirius had a beautiful, infectious laugh and it was something Remus knew he'd love to hear often.

"I'll teach you if you'd like," Sirius said. He cut into his sausage once more, bringing his fork to his lips and Remus' eyes followed the movement.

"I'd like that."

"So, I'm heading into town in a few to do a bit of food shopping - is there anything you need?"

"Oh, I'll come with…" Remus hesitated. He didn't want people seeing him and pitying him. "Actually, if I gave you a list, would that be okay?"

Sirius nodded. "Whatever you need," he insisted. "Is there anything in particular you'd like for lunch? I'm happy to cook something if you'd prefer? Jacket Potato? Sandwich?"

"I'm not overly fussy, so I'll have whatever you're having," Remus said.

Sirius moved onto his bacon before answering. "Sometimes I forget to eat," he admitted. "I get so engrossed in my book and my writing and stuff, that before I know it, it's bedtime. At least with you here, I'll be more aware of mealtimes. So I don't have any plans on food for today. I just just going to buy whatever looked good in the supermarket."

Remus chuckled. "Okay. How about we both put some money in and do an online shop?" he suggested. "Then you get the bits you need that we can't find in the supermarket?"

"They won't have slots until tomorrow, so I'll grab some bits for lunch and dinner too," Sirius told him. "Also… do you want me to go to the doctors and get a registration form for you? Or fill one out on your behalf? I mean, I don't know what you use: scent suppressants, things to help through a heat… speaking of, when is it happening? Sorry for the intrusive question, I just want to be prepared. I can call my brother to stay with you for it, he's an Omega."

"That would be great, but I really don't want to put you out. You've done so much and you barely know me."

Sirius' smile widened. "You're not putting me out at all," he assured Remus.

"Can you pick me up an application for the library?" Remus requested shyly.

"Of course," Sirius replied. "Add it to the list." He stood up. "I'm going to go and get ready now, but there's no rush. I'll wait until you're finished and you've done your list and we've done the online shop."

He headed away from the table and Remus stared at him as he walked away. Somehow he had stumbled upon the most perfect Alpha. He wondered to himself if he had been single, would Alice have introduced them? His broken heart didn't seem as painful as it had the night before and there was something pulling at Remus, a voice in his head asking if it was a broken heart if he could feel things for someone else so soon afterwards?

He quickly ate and headed to the bedroom to get a bit of paper. He felt a little guilty asking Sirius to do things for him, but Sirius seemed to genuinely want to do these things, and Remus didn't really want to go out and have people pity him, or worse - for people to see him with Sirius and wrongly jump to the wrong conclusion.

The idea that someone would think that Sirius had been the one to hurt him made Remus feel ill. Something deep down told him that Sirius would never hurt him. It was a nice feeling. He felt safe around Sirius. Happier than he had been in a long time.

He scribbled a few things down on the list, mentioning the doctors and the library card. He avoided things that could wait because he didn't want to make the Alpha run around after him.

"What did you decide?" Sirius asked, when Remus presented him with the list.

"It's not too much is it?" Remus checked.

"Of course not," Sirius insisted softly.

...oOo...

Sirius found he enjoyed shopping for Remus. Remus had three different types of chocolate on his list, plus a tub of hot chocolate. This tickled Sirius because Remus had looked so guilty handing it over, apologising for having Sirius do this. He had told Sirius that it was just necessities. Three bars of chocolate and a tub of hot chocolate were crucial to Remus until the next day when the delivery of shopping would arrive.

It was clear to see that Remus had an addiction to chocolate, so Sirius made sure to fill his basket with a lot more than three bars. _His_ Omega would never want for anything. If Sirius could provide it, that's what he would do.

He went into subway for lunch before going back to the cabin.

Upon arriving, he found his key didn't work. He tried a couple more times before worry began to set in. Why was the door bolted from the inside?

He knocked loudly before listening against the door, in case something was wrong, but heard nothing.

"Remus?" he called loudly. "It's Sirius. Are you okay?"

The sound of a bolt being slid back eased his concerns. A moment later the door swung open and Remus glanced at him before looking behind Sirius fearfully.

Sirius carried the two bags in, overly aware that Remus was bolting the door behind him.

He set the bags on the table before returning to Remus who was peeking out of the curtain. "Love?"

Remus either didn't notice the term of endearment or chose to ignore it because he didn't comment on it. "Daniel was released from police custody yesterday," he said, closing the curtains again. "Which means he's going to find me."

"How do you know?" Sirius fought to keep his voice neutral.

"I got a text last night from Gideon - the Omega Support Officer who dropped me here," Remus replied. "I didn't turn my phone on until you left… I had it charging overnight and…" he took a shaky breath. "I'm being stupid. He can't find me here, right?"

Sirius moved closer to Remus, his hands settling on Remus' shoulders. "He's not going to get anywhere near you," Sirius promised. "I swear, Remus, you're never going to see him again."

"It's nice of you to swear, but… but if he turns up when you're not here… you can't be here all day and night with me. What if I get a job and work and he finds me there?"

"Remus. Trust me," Sirius insisted softly. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, okay? My dad… well, my father figure heads up the police in the area. I'm here at night and this place is secure. There is no threat - I can promise that this guy won't ever be a problem again."

Remus pressed against him, seeking comfort from their bond. Sirius absently wondered if Remus even knew they had the bond yet, but still he wrapped his arms around Remus, hugging him protectively.

Remus would find out soon enough how little a threat Daniel really was. He would never fear that man again.

He held a little tighter as Remus' arms wrapped around him.

...oOo...

Sirius was a light sleeper, which meant he heard Remus' door opening with a creak, and he heard Remus hovering outside of his bedroom for a long moment. He gave Remus a chance to come in without saying anything, but Remus was clearly hesitant.

"Remus, is that you?" Sirius called.

The door opened slightly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Remus asked.

Sirius smiled. "I'm a light sleeper," he admitted. "Come in. What's up?"

"I… I'm just being silly. I thought… I was alone and…"

Sirius nodded in understanding. "I'd say come and lay down here if you feel safer, but I'm not sure how you'd feel about that. If you… if that makes you uncomfortable, we could grab some blankets and watch some movies on the sofa?"

Remus hesitated, his eyes moving to the bed. "You don't mind if I stick around?" he checked.

Sirius patted the bed and pulled the cover back. "Don't worry, I've got trousers on." He was glad he had opted for them - Sirius usually liked to sleep naked, but had worried that Remus would somehow catch him nude and freak out.

When Remus was ready to be with him, sleeping naked would be resumed. Perhaps Remus would also sleep naked. He shivered at the delightful thought.

Remus closed the door over and walked over to the bed quickly. He slipped in next to Sirius. Sirius was surprised when Remus slipped closer.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered. He moved even closer. "Is this okay?"

Sirius knew where this was going. Remus was scared and he was looking at Sirius as some sort of protector and though Sirius wanted Remus to feel safe around him, he didn't want that to be the only thing going for them.

"No," he murmured back when Remus' lips were inches from his. Remus froze.

"Is it the bruises?" Remus asked, already pulling away. Sirius grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I like you," Sirius continued softly. "And I'd like whatever you had planned very much. But I want this to be more than you feeling like you owe me something. When you're interested in me, I won't even consider turning you down. I don't want this to start as a rebound. When you feel something for me, I'd like something real."

Remus nodded. "Should I leave?"

Sirius shook his head. "Stay here with me," he insisted softly.

"Something real, huh?" Remus asked, settling into Sirius' arms.

"Maybe you just haven't realised our bond yet," he murmured. "You will."

Remus was silent as he settled into Sirius' embrace.

"Bond?" Remus murmured. Sirius didn't reply, but he held Remus tightly and Remus drifted off to sleep once more.

...oOo...

Sirius woke up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon wafting through the open door. His initial thought was whether Remus was freaked out. Sirius had woken several times in the night as Remus moved closer and closer.

Finally something felt better than what he did in secret. Those desires were nothing compared to the desire to have Remus in his arms. If he had to choose, it would be Remus.

But he hoped he wouldn't have to make that choice.

He got up from the bed and stretched, taking a moment to glance at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess but he decided that it looked sexy so he left it. He'd brush it before he got in the shower. He left his room and headed barefoot towards the living room, glancing around for Remus.

"Here you are." Remus set two plates down on the table. The bacon was a little overdone, as were the sausages. The eggs were burnt around the edges and Remus grinned guiltily. "I'm sorry about last night."

"What part?" Sirius asked, unable to stop himself from approaching Remus and taking his hand. "Because I'm not sorry you ended up in my room."

"Oh, I thought that was you being nice," Remus admitted. His smile widened as he glanced at their hands. "You were right to turn me down. I don't want to ruin this friendship… so we take it slow like you said. I don't want a rebound thing with you. I feel the same bond so… but I just got out of something bad."

"And I'm happy to wait as long as you need," Sirius said.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind. I was up a little early and I read through some of your new book whilst I was cooking." He saw Sirius' smile slip. "I'm sorry, I just glanced at the first page and couldn't help myself but continue. It's amazing."

"It's fine," Sirius murmured. "It's not finished - it's the rough draft of some scenes. I… I need to rewrite it properly to fit the story. I may change some details."

"As an avid reader, I'd have to say that I've never read anything that's felt more real in my life. You're amazing," Remus gushed.

Sirius grinned. "So… breakfast?"

"Yeah. I tried," Remus replied. "I'll get better at it."

"Well, thank you for making this," Sirius told him. "It looks great."

"You're just saying that. It's overdone and—"

"And you made an effort and I appreciate it," Sirius insisted. "Remus, I'm not going to kick up a fuss over the fact that the breakfast isn't 'perfect'. I happen to like it like this. I really appreciate you making this for me." He smiled softly and Remus visibly relaxed.

As they finished eating, there was a knock on the door.

Remus tensed, his eyes moving to Sirius.

"No one will hurt you," Sirius insisted softly, before approaching the door. "Who is it?" he called loudly.

"James Potter," came the reply.

Sirius glanced behind him. "James is a police-officer," he said. "Can I open up?"

Remus nodded, looking a little relieved, and Sirius slid the lock back. "James, how are you? Come in."

A tall man walked in, his eyes moving until they landed on Remus.

"You must be Mr. Lupin," James Potter said. "My name is James, and I'm here on behalf of Omega Support and the police."

Remus noticed Sirius stiffen slightly.

And here I thought you were stopping in for a cup of tea," Sirius joked.

James smiled. "Official business," he said. His gaze moved back to Remus, scanning the bruises on his skin. "Mr. Lupin was on the list for a visit from Omega Services, but there was another incident and I thought I'd do both visits in one. Sirius, fancy popping the kettle on?"

Sirius nodded and headed to the kitchen whilst James walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Remus sat down at the dining table, watching the other man. Since arriving at the cabin, things had been going so well so of course something had happened to ruin it. Perhaps the officer was there to tell him that Daniel knew his location? Or that Daniel wasn't being charged at all.

"Mr Lupin, how are you settling in?" James asked.

Remus couldn't help the smile on his lips as he recalled Sirius' words and being wrapped in Sirius' embrace during the night. "I'm doing well since I arrived here," he said.

"Is Sirius treating you okay? Have you registered to see a doctor? Been in contact with family?"

"He's been really kind," Remus confirmed. "I have the forms for the doctor but didn't want to go into town with him yesterday. I haven't spoken to my parents yet, they'll insist on seeing me and I don't want them to know about this. I'll text my mum in the next few days, but not about… about this."

James frowned slightly. "I can only advise on this, but support from family has helped vic—"

"I'll tell them about it when I don't look like this," Remus said firmly, cutting James off.

James nodded his head. "I'll leave my information and the info for the local Omega Support in case anything changes," he said. "Now, I'm here because there was another incident the night before last. I'm sorry to inform you that Daniel McClaren was killed."

Remus stared at James. "What?"

"As his registered emergency contact, I'm here to inform you," James said as Sirius came back in with a tray and three cups of tea. "Thank you," he said, glancing at Sirius for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked softly. "Do you need a minute?"

Remus managed a smile at Sirius, though it was somewhat shaky. Despite what Daniel had done, Remus had cared about him. "No," he murmured to Sirius, before glancing at James who seemed to be attempting to assess their relationship. "What happened?"

"The night you came to Wales, he was killed," James said. "He was in the flat you shared and it happened around three am. I'm sorry to ask you these questions, but I have to rule everyone out. Where were you at three that morning?"

"Here," Remus answered.

"And can anyone confirm your whereabouts?" James checked.

"Sirius," Remus said, feeling lightheaded. He was sure a panic attack was coming on. "Also, I don't have a car or anything so would have no way of getting to London."

"Good point," James said. "Do you know the significance of a tarot card? Did Daniel carry them around or…" he trailed off, his gaze fixed intently on Remus.

"A tarot card?" Remus repeated. He considered it for a moment, his gaze moving from James to the typewriter against the wall. He had just read that in Sirius' book earlier that day - about the murder of a man in his own flat, and the killer left behind a tarot card.

"We need to rule out that whoever did this had any connection to you," James continued. "Did you tell anyone what Daniel did to you? Who is aware of the previous incident and knows your address?"

Remus opened his mouth to say Sirius' name but couldn't. Sirius' assurances that Daniel wouldn't ever come near him again, his promises to keep Remus safe. Having read the book, he suspected Sirius for this.

"I told Alice," he said. "My cousin who owns this cabin - I called her to make sure Sirius was trustworthy. She knows my home address as she's visited me there. But she's also eight months pregnant and 5 foot tall so I can't see her in a state to kill someone."

"So the only person that knows your address and about the attack is Alice Longbottom," James murmured making a note on his pad. "We'll have to check you didn't find a way to London during the night. Protocol," James continued. "But—"

"I was awake most of that night," Remus said, glancing towards Sirius whose hands were clutching his cup of tea a little too tightly to look natural. "I was scared Daniel was going to get to me and couldn't sleep so Sirius sat up with me and we just watched movies." His eyes locked with Sirius' and Remus could read the guilt there. James glanced over too and Remus wondered if James could see the guilt too. "The only time he's been away from me is when he went to town for shopping, and I was only left alone for a couple of hours. But you're welcome to check my phone and my bank account if that helps."

James nodded. "I think you're in the clear. Of course we need to rule you out because of the recent incident, but his information would be logged at the Omega Protection centre and from there… it could be someone fighting for Omega rights and unrelated to you specifically. I've got to go now and send this report back to London."

"You not working the case?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head. "Nope. I had a call from London to come here," James informed him. "Otherwise the officers there would need to drive all the way down even though it seemed unlikely that Mr. Lupin was involved in this." He finished his tea and stood up, heading towards the door. "Mr Lupin, the Omega Support will be here in the next couple of days to do another check on you." He glanced at his notepad once more. "To discuss any requirements such as heat-rooms in the local area, though I can give you that information now if needs be. My partner had me learn everything necessary in case the information was relevant."

Remus didn't look at Sirius. "I'll be fine," he said. "I trust Sirius."

James looked between them both again. "Well, here's my card," he said, handing it over. "If you have any information, come straight to me."

Remus noticed the pair share a look and he wondered how well they knew each other, but he didn't question it. He didn't want James Potter to stick around in case he found out the truth.

James said his goodbyes and left.

"You lied," Sirius murmured after a long silence.

"If I told the truth, you'd be in trouble," Remus replied softly. "Am I safe here, Sirius? I thought I was, but…"

Sirius quickly rushed over and Remus wondered if there was something wrong with him because he felt no fear at all. But all Sirius seemed to want to do was wrap his arms around Remus.

"I would never hurt you," Sirius assured him as Remus melted into the embrace. "And I'll do anything it takes to protect you. You'll always be safe with me. I'll never hurt you."

Remus believed him.

"How many?" he blurted out. "You've written a lot of books. I've seen yours on the bottom shelf of the bookcase. How many? Why?"

Sirius hesitated and his grip tightened slightly. "Perhaps the… the deaths are caused by someone who had a horrible childhood," he murmured. "Someone who was taken away from his home by a kind family, but too late - the damage was done. Someone whose new father realised the danger the boy was and tried to get him help - failing that, he taught the boy to never hurt someone innocent. There have been a few murders over the last few years. Child attackers, rapists and the like. I don't want you to be scared of me though - so I won't blame you or hold it against you if you went to the police or left here."

Remus held tighter. "I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. "I want to be here with you." Though he should have been upset over what Sirius had done, there was a twisted part of him that was pleased that _his_ Alpha had protected him this way. That _his_ Alpha had done this to look after him.

"I trust you," Remus continued softly, pulling away and reaching for Sirius' hand. "As far as I know, you were here all night with me."

Sirius smiled. "I was scared that… you'd fear me. Hate me even. I'm not sorry about what I've done."

Remus looked into his grey eyes. He reminded himself that this man was most likely a serial killer based on his words.

That didn't matter. He knew Sirius wouldn't hurt him.

"You know, I'm pretty tired," Remus said. "Want to take a nap with me?"

Sirius beamed at him. "Of course," he said. "Let me lock up first." He rushed to the door and pushed the bolts closed.

"Wait, one more thing," Remus asked. "Do you know that policeman? I mean, are you friends?"

Sirius nodded. "His family were the ones to get me out of my home," he said. "James is now married to my little brother."

"So he… knows?"

"He knows," Sirius confirmed. "Me and my brother had the same childhood, Remus. I couldn't shield him from everything, though I tried. I wouldn't be surprised if Charlus set the same rules for him. But Regulus has always been able to control his emotions better than me."

...oOo...

"The argument started a couple of days before," Remus said, as he curled up on the sofa next to Sirius later that evening. He curtains had just been closed and the washing up had been done after dinner and Remus wondered if Sirius would be okay with him joining Sirius in his bed in a few hours. Both of them were more relaxed after the visit from the police earlier that day, and the cuddling in bed to nap changed something for the both of them. It wasn't Remus coming in to Sirius because he was scared, this time there was no threat (unless Remus counted Sirius as a threat, which he didn't).

"But it ended with you in hospital," Sirius murmured. "How did it get that bad? Was it always that bad?"

"Not as bad as that, but I overlooked a lot of things," Remus replied. "My heat didn't come. It was a few days late so I told Daniel. I wasn't sure of his views on having kids… well, I knew he wanted them at some point, but I also knew he had a plan for when he'd have them. I wasn't even sure if I was the person he wanted to have them with."

"Were… are you pregnant?" Sirius checked. "Because that won't change how I feel about you. You won't have to do this alone either, we can tell the baby I'm the father and I'll love them like my own!"

"I wasn't. I went to the doctor and she said it was stress that was affecting my heats, which is probably why I still haven't had my heat. But it opened a new argument. Daniel blamed me for the lack of heat and the scare, but I pointed out that there were two of us, and if I forgot the condom, he could have remembered… it escalated from there. He wanted a meek, quiet Omega that'd take his criticism and not argue back. That's not me." Remus snuggled closer to Sirius. Sweet Sirius who would raise someone else's child without even having to consider it. Sirius who would kill for the people that mattered to him.

"How dull," Sirius commented. "Why would anyone want someone with no fire inside? If we ever ended up… I mean, if you ever decide you want a future with me and we end up in a similar situation, I'd not react like that. I'd take responsibility for what happened. I'd… I'd like kids one day."

"I think we both know by now that I want a future with you," Remus said, smiling softly. "And I would too. Like kids, that is. My parents would like to have grandchildren and they'd be delighted if it were to happen closer to them."

"Where do they live?" Sirius asked.

"Only a few miles away," Remus murmured. "Two towns away."

Sirius' hand moved to touch Remus' stomach. "One day," he murmured. "I'll be a good dad, you know! Better than my parents were. I'll never let any harm come to my kids."

"Are your parents local?" Remus asked.

"Car crash," Sirius replied in a tone that told Remus that Sirius was involved in whatever had happened to them. "It's more than they deserved really."

"What do you want?" Remus asked, wanting to change the subject.

"A family of my own," Sirius said, looking relieved at the change of subject. "I have the Potters - they took me in when I was a teenager, and took my brother in after my parents died. Pops… James' dad, he was the one who tried to get me help. He was the one who set the rules. I don't hurt innocent people - some do, but I don't. There are really bad people in the world that get away with whatever they want. I have my brother, he married James about a year ago… but I want a family of my own. There's no redemption for what I've done, but perhaps when I'm a father, I can teach my children to be good and they can bring good to the world where I've just brought bad."

"You are more than what you have become," Remus murmured. "You've got a lot of good in you too, not just bad."

"I'm not sure if that's accurate," Sirius said sadly. "I know what I am." He saw the pointed look Remus gaze him and tried to think of something good about himself. "Tell me something good."

"You're an Alpha that'd protect those you care about or love in any way possible," Remus said. "One who took in an Omega he didn't know because it was the right thing to do."

He wondered if he was insane for wanting that with the man who murdered his ex-boyfriend and who knows how many others. He stopped wondering when their lips met and Sirius' arms clutched at him as though he was scared Remus would disappear.

Remus could forgive Sirius' actions. He had never felt safer than with Sirius. He had never felt so loved - though Sirius had never said anything of the sort, Remus could see how much he mattered to Sirius each time the Alpha looked at him and it was more than what he meant to Daniel.

"No rebounds," Sirius insisted, pulling away from the kiss. "Remus, we agreed—"

"You're not a rebound," Remus assured him softly. "This is real for me."

Those were the only words needed. Remus was pulled onto Sirius' lap and hands were already pulling at his clothes.

"Can I?"

Remus nodded his head. There was too much talking for his liking. He wanted to lose himself in what was about to happen and not have to think about responding to questions or anything. The t-shirt was pulled up over his head and he leaned in for another kiss.

Sirius' gaze however was diverted and Remus watched him in confusion before following it, suddenly realising what had caught Sirius' attention. Possibly the one thing that could distract someone like Sirius.

"Who did this to you?" Sirius hissed. "Who hurt you like this?" His hands dropped onto the sofa and clenched around the material of the throw. "Where can I find them?"

As they stared at each other, Remus realised one thing. If he was willing to tell Sirius the name of the person who had hurt him - knowing full well what action Sirius would take, was Remus that much different than Sirius?

"I'll tell you later," Remus promised. "Let's not spoil this moment."

Sirius nodded. "Nothing could spoil this moment."

Remus would name Fenrir Greyback later.

* * *

Thanks for reading - please leave a review :)


End file.
